1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optics and, particularly, to an optical fiber connector and an optical fiber coupling assembly having such an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber coupling assembly is preferred for use in data transmission between many electronic devices due to its high transmission speed and signal integrity. Generally, the optical fiber coupling assembly includes two optical fiber connectors and two photoelectric conversion modules corresponding to the optical fiber connectors. Each optical fiber connector includes a body having a number of blind holes, a number of optical lenses positioned on a light incident surface of the body, and a number of optical fibers received in the respective blind holes and aligned with the respective optical lenses. Each photoelectric conversion module includes a light emitting unit, a light receiving unit, and a light coupling block.
When in use, each photoelectric conversion module is coupled with the corresponding optical fiber connector, and two optical fiber connectors are coupled with each other, as well the optical fibers are received in the respective optical fiber connectors and are coupled together to allow optical transmittance between the optical fibers. However, light emitting from each light emitting unit reaches the corresponding light receiving unit only after passing through a first light coupling block, a first optical fiber, a first optical lens, a second optical lens, a second optical fiber, and a second light coupling block. The light path is complex because of the number of refracting interfaces and this decreases transmission efficiency.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical fiber connector and an optical fiber coupling assembly having the optical fiber connector, which can overcome or alleviate the above-mentioned problems.